


The Benefits of Exercise

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Chuffy misbehave at a leisure centre open day. Series 31/32.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 2





	The Benefits of Exercise

Duffy smiled to herself as she sipped her glass of wine and read the leaflet she'd found lying on the doormat as they'd arrived home from work earlier that evening.

"Charlie!" She called out so he could hear her from the other room. "We're both off this Saturday aren't we?"

"Saturday? Erm, yeh I think so. Why?" He replied as he walked back into the room and settled down next to her on the sofa.

"Well you know that new leisure centre that's opened on the edge of town? They're having an open day event. Loads of free taster classes to try out. I thought it'd be fun to go together." She suggested, holding up the leaflet towards him. She laughed at the unimpressed look that instantly formed on her husband's face. "I'd really like to try out their aerobics class. I used to go regularly when the boys were little but I got out the habit as I've gotten older. It'd be nice to get back to it..." She trailed off as she noticed that Charlie's attention had wandered and he was no longer listening. She clicked her fingers in front of his glazed expression in an attempt to regain his attention. 

"Charlie!"

"Huh?" He startled.

"You were miles away for a moment there. What happened?" She asked. 

"Nothing!" He replied, blushing and squirming slightly as she continued to stare at him, a perplexed expression on her face. He turned his body slightly away from her as he reached to get his whisky glass from the table.

Duffy smirked as she realised. "How about I do you a deal? You agree to attend this event with me and I'll help you out with that problem you seem to have developed." She replied seductively as she slid her hand into his lap.

So that was how Charlie found himself stood in the leisure centre carpark early the following Saturday morning carrying a holdall full of items that Duffy had insisted were essential for their trip.

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Charlie complained.

"I don't recall a lot of talking happening, at least nothing coherent anyway!" She laughed.

"You preyed on my weaknesses, Duffy, that's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and exercise! Now come on!" She grabbed hold of his hand and began to drag him towards the entrance.

Twenty minutes later, Duffy stood waiting impatiently outside the men's changing room. Eventually Charlie shuffled awkwardly into the corridor, his arms folded across his chest, his gaze fixed on his trainers.

"Finally! What took you so long? I was close to getting removed for loitering out here!" She admonished him with a grin.

"Can we just get this over with Duffy? I feel like an idiot!" He complained.

"Don't be daft you look fine." She replied, linking her arm through his as they walked into the studio.

"I'm a slightly overweight old man dressed head to toe in lycra. I can't believe you're making me do this!" He grumbled.

"Well I'm no spring chicken myself but you don't hear me complaining! It's only a ten minute class. It'll be over before you know it and then we can go for a leisurely swim if you like?"

Charlie's head snapped up. He'd been so busy wallowing in his own predicament that he hadn't even considered... He glanced over at his wife just as she turned away from him and bent over to place her water bottle on the floor. A big grin lit up his face as admired the way the lycra of her leggings stretched over her bottom as she lent over. Maybe this class wouldn't be a bad as he had first anticipated...

"Charlie! You need to concentrate."

He snapped back to reality. "I am concentrating."

She rolled her eyes. "Not on that! On the instructor." She sighed, shaking her head indulgently at him.

"Fine but you promised me this would be a fun day out." He pouted.

The class began before Duffy had a chance to retort. Very quickly Charlie realised he lacked the coordination required, having nearly tripped over the step twice in rapid succession, eliciting a burst of giggles from his wife. It probably didn't help that his gaze kept wandering to watch her attack the class with an impressive gusto. He stumbled once more as he watched a bead of sweat roll down her skin and disappear into the valley between her breasts. Charlie decided he'd had enough of pretending to attempt to follow the class and instead took a seat on the step to enjoy the show, drawn in by the way his wife's breasts bounced with each movement she made. Luckily for him, she was too engrossed in the class to notice so he allowed his eyes to roam over her figure that was snugly encased in a v neck sports top and leggings. Very little seemed to be left to the imagination, a fact that pleased him greatly. Maybe he'd be able to convince her to practise at home... 

After a few more minutes the class drew to a close and Duffy turned towards him as everyone began to leave the studio to check out other classes. 

"Well that was fun!" She paused, slightly breathless, and took a swig of her water. "What did you think?" 

"Hmm, not really my thing but I'm glad you enjoyed it." 

"Well, I'm pleased you at least gave it a try. Now I seem to recall I promised you a swim so let's go." She began to walk away but quickly stopped when she realised he wasn't following. "Aren't you coming?" She replied, placing her hands on her hips. 

Charlie panicked slightly, attempting to focus on something neutral so he could stand up and walk out the room without arousing suspicion. Dammit she wasn't helping matters though. 

Duffy noticed that Charlie looked quite red in the face and was sat somewhat awkwardly. Maybe he had overexerted himself in the class. She walked back over and held out her hand to help him up and make sure he was OK. He took hold of it and she was about to speak when she suddenly felt herself pitching over towards him. Charlie caught her and kissed her. She quickly pulled back. 

"Charlie, gerroff! I'm all sweaty!" She complained. 

"I know!" He replied, waggling his eyebrows and pulling her back towards him for another kiss. 

Duffy found herself unable to resist, especially when his hands began to roam across her body. Suddenly she remembered where they were. Reluctantly she pulled away once more. "Charlie! Control yourself!" She whispered harshly. 

"No, you're too tempting." Came his muffled reply as he moved to kiss her neck. 

"You're going to get us into trouble!" She giggled. She managed to wriggle free from his grasp. "We both need to take a shower before going swimming." Seeing the lear on his face, she continued. "Seperately! Though you never know what might happen when we get home if you're a good boy." She began to walk towards the door and noticed the group beginning to gather outside. "Will you hurry up? The next class is going to start soon!"

Charlie scrambled up and came to stand behind her as they left the studio. He slipped his arms around her as they approached the changing rooms. She spun around in his arms as they paused outside. She ran her hands up his chest and then pushed him through the doors. "Time for a nice cold shower Charlie! See you in the pool." She smiled sweetly at him, laughing as she wandered off to get changed.

By the time Charlie had showered he exited the changing room to find Duffy already swimming lengths of the pool. He sat down on the edge and dangled his feet into the pool as he watched her move graciously through the water.

Duffy turned and swam back towards him, pushing her damp fringe out of her eyes as she came to a stop in front of him. "You getting in or are you just going to sit there gawping all morning?"

"I was simply admiring the view." He replied, gesturing in her direction with his hand.

Duffy rolled her eyes and flicked water at him. Charlie splashed water back at her, she retaliated once more and very quickly they became engaged in a water fight which caught the attention of an unimpressed looking lifeguard. Duffy blushed and mouthed an apology before tugging at Charlie's arm, pulling him into the pool. "You seem determined to get us into trouble today!" She complained.

"You started throwing water, not me!" He retorted.

Duffy shot him a look and began to swim away. "Come on, race ya!" She called out over her shoulder.

By the time Charlie reached the other end of the pool Duffy was lent against the side, a smug expression on her face. He stopped in front of her, placing his hands either side of her as he gripped the edge of the pool. "That wasn't fair, you had a head start!" He accused with a pout.

Duffy sighed, she never could resist that face! She lent forward and kissed him. The kiss quickly deepened and she found herself being pressed up against the side of the pool. Despite the coolness of the water she was impressed to feel his obvious arousal nudging against her. She shifted slightly and whispered in his ear. "Fancy checking out the sauna?" She laughed as he quickly broke away and began swimming back across the pool. She dove forward, kicking off the side of the pool in order to catch him up.

They attempted to act natural as they walked from the pool to the sauna rooms but struggled to disguise the fact they were both giggling like school kids. It didn't help that he had nearly tripped her over twice due to walking so closely behind her as they passed by various people who were on their way to the pool area. Finally reaching the doors to the saunas Duffy opened the door and, wrapping her arm around Charlie's neck, quickly pulled him in with her.

As the door closed the heat of the room enveloped them both. Charlie sighed as he sat down on the bench. With little subtly he patted his lap and winked at her. Duffy let out a girlish giggle as she stepped forwards and straddled him. He tangled his fingers through her damp hair, the heat of the sauna causing it's natural wave to reappear as it dried. He pulled her towards him and they kissed.

"Hmm, much better." He remarked as the kiss ended. "Maybe this day out wasn't such a terrible idea afterall."

She tilted her head and chuckled. "So we can make coming here for a workout into a regular thing then?"

"Oh I can think of much better ways to work up a sweat." He replied, running his hands down her body til they came to rest on her bottom.

"Charlie! You have a one track mi-mmm..." Her words were cut off as he moved his hand to cup her breast and caress her nipple through the thin fabric of her swimming costume.

"You don't normally complain." He chuckled as he continued to run his fingers teasingly over her breasts.

She tilted her head to the side as Charlie began to kiss his way down her neck, letting out a contented moan as he reached a particularly sensitive spot. Removing her hands from his shoulders she lowered the straps of her costume to allow him easier access.

Following her lead Charlie pushed down the front of her costume, exposing her breasts. As he lowered his head to take one of her nipples in his mouth he felt her wriggle on his lap and her hands slip inside his swimming trunks. He let out a groan of pleasure as he felt her hands wrap around him. 

Duffy ran her hands up and down the length of his hardened member, teasing him as she ran her fingertips lightly over the tip. Moving from his lap she knelt down in front of him and ran her tongue along the same path her hands had previously travelled. She let out a throaty laugh at the gutteral moan her actions elicited from her husband. She lowered her head and was about to take his penis in her mouth when suddenly the door crashed open. 

Duffy let out a startled squeal that was matched by the female half of the young couple that stumbled through the door wrapped in an embrace only to discover they weren't the first to have the idea of using the sauna room for an intimate assignation. Looking horrified and embarrassed, the young woman began to push her partner back out the door.

The young man looked over at Charlie. "Sorry to interrupt mate, enjoy!" He winked before leaving.

Charlie looked down at Duffy who was sat on the floor with her head in her hands. He began to laugh but as Duffy lowered her hands he quickly realised that she did not share his humorous take on their predicament.

Realising he needed to soothe her embarrassment or he'd be in serious trouble he quickly swallowed the laugh. "It could have been worse." He reasoned. 

She looked at him aghast. "How?"

He shrugged. "It could have been someone we know. It was much more awkward when that's happened in the past."

"Don't remind me!" She groaned rolling her eyes. "This is all your fault." She accused but her tone was lighter.

Charlie smiled. He'd successfully weathered the storm. "My fault? It's not my fault that the clothes you've been wearing today leave so little to my imagination!"

Duffy laughed as she readjusted her swimming costume and stood up. Their time in the sauna was almost up. "Oh I know all about your imagination Charlie Fairhead! Now do you think you can control it enough to head back over to the changing rooms and prepare for home?"

Charlie pondered her question with a big grin on his face. "Hmm, that all depends on what I can look forward to when we get home." He remarked as he rearranged his clothes and stood up from the bench. He moved to stand behind her, slipping his arms around her waist and gently kissing her neck.

She giggled. "Like I said before, you never know what might happen if you're a good boy." She stepped forward and opened the door, taking hold of Charlie's hand with her other hand.

Charlie laughed as he followed his wife out the sauna. Maybe there were more benefits to exercise than he'd ever imagined!


End file.
